1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bill (paper money) dealing apparatus which receives and temporarily keeps bill while checking the genuineness and quality of the money.
2. Related Art
Paper money dealing apparatus has been conventionally used in various fields. One example is a built-in bill dealing apparatus fixed into a game machine. In this example, the bill dealing apparatus increases the credit point of the game machine indicative of the playable range, or returns substitute money, such as a game coin, corresponding to the amount of the inserted bill. Another example is a bill dealing apparatus built in a money changer, in which the inserted bill is changed into different types of money. Paper money dealing apparatus is also applied to vending machines, which puts out goods after money is inserted.
FIG. 1 illustrates a slot machine, as an example of the conventional game machine, showing the internal structure. The slot machine includes a bill dealing apparatus 1 fixed to the bill stand 2. When a main door 3 is closed, the bill dealing apparatus 1 is hidden behind the door, except for a bill insert opening 4.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show the structure of the conventional bill dealing apparatus 1. The bill insert opening 4 is provided in front of a bill validator 5 (FIG. 2). Money inserted through the bill insert opening 4 is checked by the bill validator 5 for the genuineness and the quality. The bill determined as valid is stacked up in a bill cassette (stacker) 6 (FIG. 3), and is temporarily stored therein. A top shutter 7 of the stacker 6 is open when the stacker 6 is housed in a body 8. The bill stored in the stacker 6 are regularly collected by removing the stacker 6 from the slot machine and carrying it to a secure place. The shutter 7 is closed when the stacker 6 is removed and transported to other place, as shown in FIG. 3.
The stacker 6 is generally taken out from the slot machine in accordance with the following steps: unlocking the key 9K of the bottom door 9 positioned at the lower portion of the main door 3 to open a bottom door 9 (as indicated by the one dot broken line in FIG. 1) while maintaining the main door 3 closed; revealing a lever 10, a handle 11 provided in front of the stacker 6 (FIG. 3), and a key hole 2a of the bill stand 2, which are all accommodated in the lower portion inside the slot machine, after opening the bottom door 9; inserting a key into the key hole 2a to unlock the bill stand 2; and rotating the handle 11 while depressing the lever 10 and pulling the stacker 6 out of the slot machine.
However, in the conventional bill dealing apparatus 1, it was cumbersome to take out the stacker 6 from the slot machine because it requires several steps of actions. The actions include unlocking and opening the bottom door 9, unlocking the key of the bill stand 2, operating the lever 10 and the handle 11, and pulling out the stacker 6. Therefore, simple removement and bill collection have been desired.
In the conventional bill dealing apparatus 1, when the bill validator 5 determines that the inserted bill is valid, the bill is pushed into the stacker 6 by a bill presser. The bill presser is generally positioned above the shutter 7 of the stacker 6 and within the body 8, being fixed to an attachment panel by, for example, a screw. The bill validator 5 is also fixed to the body 8 above the stacker 6. These components piled on the stacker 6 make the bill dealing apparatus 1 larger (in volume and height), and require large space inside the slot machine.
Furthermore, a driving unit composed of e.g., motor is generally provided inside the stacker 6 for driving the bill presser. This makes the stacker 6 heavy, which makes the work of collecting and transporting a number of stacker 6 troublesome. If the inserted bill is wet or creased, friction or resistance occurs between the bill and the feeding path, which prevents the bill from being smoothly fed to the stacker position.